Soupir et inquiétude
by lasurvolte
Summary: Frank soupire, Djidane s’inquiète. Et si l’autre pensait à Dagga ? Ca serait vraiment terrible et décevant. Dji/Frank


**Titre : **Soupir et inquiétude.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est bien dommage sinon j'aurais câliné Frank, Bibi et Djidane, puis fracassée Dagga.

**Résumé :** Frank soupire, Djidane s'inquiète. Et si l'autre pensait à Dagga ? Ca serait vraiment terrible et décevant.

**Genre : **One très shot

**Couple : **Djidane/Frank

**Note :** si j'ai fais des fautes je me couche à plat ventre devant vous, désolé vraiment. Mais l'orthographe ne m'a jamais aimé.

**Note 2 :** Bon c'est ma première fic FFIX sur ce couple que je trouve plutôt mignon, comme je n'ai pas encore finis le jeu et que je ne cerne pas encore les personnages, c'est très OOC et pas révolutionnaire m'enfin.

Bien sûr je la dédie à ma jumelle pour qui je l'ai écrite !!

* * *

Frank soupira. Devant lui se tenait Djidane tout souriant, entrain de répéter pour une nouvelle pièce. La raison de son soupire n'était pas le blond, mais plutôt l'espèce de chose brune à côté de lui qui le regardait comme si elle allait se jeter sur lui et le dévorer. Pétunia – car c'est ainsi que Frank surnommait Dagga dans ses pensés – était vraiment la fille la plus horripilante qu'il connaissait, et franchement il ignorait bien où Djidane trouvait les forces pour la supporter. Deuxième soupire. Il avait peur. Très peur. Affreusement peur même. Et si Djidane n'avait pas les mêmes sentiments que lui ? Et s'il le décevait ? Si jamais le blond lui avouait préférer une fille, il espérait qu'il dise toute, sauf celle là. Frank prit la décision d'avoir une petite discussion avec lui plus tard, et tant pis pour la peur.

Djidane observait Frank du coin de l'œil. Depuis tout à l'heure il n'avait cessé de soupirer. Il jeta un regard à Dagga qui le bouffait des yeux et se demanda si l'autre n'était pas jaloux. Après tout elle était quand même quelque peu… bien foutue. A ces pensés Djidane fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette idée. Frank n'avait pas à être jaloux à cause de cette brune chiante qui ne cessait de lui faire des sales coups quand l'occasion se présentait. D'abord il serait franchement très déçu si vraiment le garçon pensait à elle. Il allait falloir qu'il lui parle, sinon il sentait que Dagga allait voler une place qui ne lui revenait pas.

Au soir donc, quand la fille à la combinaison orange eut finis de baver et partit se coucher, les deux garçons s'assirent à une table l'un en face de l'autre et se dévorèrent des yeux. Pas un bruit dans la salle, pas un mouvement, seuls eux deux à ne plus se quitter du regard. Finalement le jeune homme blond brisa le silence :

- En fait … Frank je dois te dire quelque chose.

- Moi aussi Djidane.

Soudains ils prirent peur, ça y est l'autre allait lui annoncer le pire. Plus aucun des deux ne voulaient se lancer dans le sujet. Si jamais Frank annonçait à Djidane qu'il était jaloux ? Que Dagga… Non il n'osait pas y penser. Quand à Frank si jamais le blond lui annonçait que Pétunia… Hors de question il ne le supporterait pas.

- Bon … On se lance en même temps, proposa Djidane

- D'accord.

Ils prirent leur respiration, comptèrent jusqu'à trois et :

- C'est Bibi le plus mignon

Puis se rendant compte des paroles de l'autres ils ajoutèrent de nouveau en cœur :

- Toi aussi tu trouves ?

Et finalement ils éclatèrent de rire. Bon sang dire que pendant un instant ils avaient cru que l'autre trouvait que c'était Dagga la plus mignonne. Toutes leurs craintes furent dissipées.

- Evidemment que c'est Bibi… Commenta Frank

- Bien sûr qui d'autre ? Tu pensais quand même pas…

- Si j'étais persuadé que tu trouvais Pétu… Dagga plus mignonne.

- Moi aussi pendant un instant, t'as soupiré toute la matinée

- Parce que j'avais peur que tu ne sois pas de mon avis

- Et bien très bien nous le sommes.

Djidane prit un air qui se voulait un peu séducteur puis ajouta :

- Enfin je tiens quand même à préciser : c'est Bibi le plus mignon après toi bien sûr.

- Tu m'as coupé l'herbe sous le pied, j'allais le dire. Bibi c'est le plus mignon, après toi.

Les deux garçons se lancèrent un sourire puis le silence retomba quelques instants avant que Djidane ne le rompt à nouveau :

- Dis moi que tu m'aimes Frank où je te balance dans une arène de puluches.

- Je t'aime

- T'as peur à ce point des puluches ?

- Mais non idiot, je t'aime vraiment.

- Tu me rassures.

- Même si je déteste vraiment les puluches.

Nouveau silence, puis finalement Frank reprit la parole :

- Et toi tu m'aimes au moins ?

- Evidemment.

- Ca n'est pas toujours si évident Djidane

- J'ai arrêté de draguer les filles depuis qu'on sort ensemble, ça devrait être évident pour toi.

Frank eut un petit sourire. C'est vrai. Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient avoués leur amour réciproque et avaient commencé une relation plus qu'amical. Aujourd'hui enfin tous les problèmes étaient réglés, ils pensaient tous les deux qu'après l'autre Bibi était le plus mignon. Si un jour Dagga apprenait ça elle irait certainement pleurer et peut-être avec un peu de chance se jeter sous un pont. A cette pensée les deux garçons eurent un petit sourire machiavélique, puis finalement oubliant ce sujet, ils en trouvèrent un beaucoup plus passionnant : le goût de l'autre.

Fin.

L'autatrice : valàààà… Ca se voit que j'aime pas Pétunia éhéhé.

Dagga : c'est Dagga

L'autatrice : oh oui c'est bon je sais hein, mais je préfère Pétunia. Bibiiii ?

Bibi : oui ?

L'autatrice : vieeeens faire un câlin !!!


End file.
